For Real
by silvergale8
Summary: Series of one-shots about how Travis Stoll will win Katie Gardner's heart. /Sort of a sequel to Tell Me
1. Last Prank

_**Last Prank**_

* * *

4AM. It's freaking 4AM. Connor woke up from the noises he'd heard inside their cabin. He looked around and saw his twin brother pacing back and forth.

"Travis, you know what time is it?" he whispered asking, so none of their mates would wake up.

Travis looked at his brother and smiled. "Ah, you're awake, partner. Come and help here," he said gesturing at his things on the floor but Connor couldn't see much because of the darkness in the cabin. He wondered how Travis managed to prepare the things though.

"Sorry, bro. I'll pass. I need more sleep," he said and lied back down on his bunk.

"Too bad. I'll have all the fun alone with me," Travis taunted before getting out of the cabin. Which left Connor intrigued. What was his brother might be planning? He quickly got up, not wanting to miss all the 'fun' and quickly tiptoed, following his brother outside.

...

Katie woke from the commotion outside their cabin. She got up and rubbed her eyes to see a clearer view and saw that her cabin mates weren't inside. She got up from her bunk and walked outside.

"What in Hades happened here?!" That was Katie Gardner's scream, echoing around the cabin's area. Starting to wake up everyone in each cabins who were still sleeping.

"When I woke up, it's already like this," Miranda explained, pointing at the droopy plants and dug up soil with worms, caterpillars and leeches. Everyone stared at it with disgust.

Katie closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and clenching her fists. _'I know who you are,' _she thought in fury.

The horn blew for breakfast call and she told her siblings to line up. So did the other counselors. Everybody marched to the dining pavilion. And along the way, she walked past a certain curly brown haired and gritted her teeth in irritation. What a nice morning to start with...

...

Archery class with Chiron. Everyone's settled in the armory range with quiver of arrows slung on everybody's shoulders. Annabeth was the first and did good on her target. Katie followed, she took one arrow only to realise that she's holding a stick. It won't be an arrow without its sharp pointed ends. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth again.

"Who can lend Katie some arrows?" Chiron asked everybody.

"No, no. It's fine, Chiron. I'm not feeling well anyway... Can I go back to our cabin for now?" she asked softly.

In the corner, Connor nudged Travis and gestured at the gloomy Katie and received a nod from his twin. Earning a nod from Chiron, she walked off to her cabin. And Travis sneaked out of the range to follow Katie.

Katie sensed someone following her and made her strides wider to quickly get away from the stalker. But Travis was catching up, imitating her pace. Katie walked faster, faster and faster, only to make Travis do the same pace. She sighed and stopped in defeat.

"What else do you want? I know it's you who massacred our poor plants this morning, it's also you who put that spicy stuff in my food, it's also you who put something itchy in my shirt and its also you who did this to my arrows. Now, what else do you need to do? I didn't do anything to you, Travis. You didn't even pity the plants you've killed today. If it's fun for you, then for me it's not," she said in almost a reprimanding way, without giving him a glance she left Travis speechless. He thought he might really had gone overboard. He saw her shook her disapprovingly and ran off to the Demeter's cabin.

"Hon, you're not gonna win her heart with that method." Travis heard a girl's voice behind. He turned at the speaker and saw Drew. "Don't even try denying it, I'm a Love Goddess daughter," she stated followed by a smirk.

"So, are you going to help me?" Drew shook her head and giggled going back to her cabin. His eyes squinted in irritation. Guess he would just have to wait 'til tonight for the one last prank.

...

After the dinner, everyone prepared for the sing-along with Apollo's children. They all surrounded the fireplace and sang with them. But Travis only wished for it to end very soon.

Travis' wish seemed to be unheard, they finished at 10.07PM. They even went beyond the limit, it must end exactly 10.00. Everyone get back to their cabins to prepare for bed. But Travis went to the woods.

"Bro, come back before eleven or you'll be the harpies' dinner tonight," Connor warned mockingly and Travis nodded.

From the fireplace, Katie watched Travis walked off to the woods. She blocked Connor's way, "Where's he going?" she asked.

"The woods, duh." Connor said, stating the obvious and proceeded to his cabin. Leaving Katie intrigued, but she walked to her cabin anyway. Before she remembered something but quickly shoved the thought away. She arrived at her cabin and lied down on her bunk. Rest, finally. It's the best thing she needed after this very bad day.

...

An hour passed, but Katie couldn't sleep. She wondered why. She heard the harpies outside and she gasped. He still must be out there somewhere. Seriously, that idiot. She tried to forget about it, after all, it was not her business. She closed her eyes for a while and heard the harpies again. She quickly got up. It's driving her nuts. She sighed and tiptoed to the door.

When she opened it, huge amount of small scented flowers showered her. She knew it. It smelled like, "Camomile" she said. She opened her eyes and saw his face leaning closer to hers. "I knew you can't resist me," he whispered to her face feeling his very breath tickling her face. She felt the awkwardness in the position and pushed him quickly and looked away.

"I-I'm just gonna... ch-check my plants," she stuttered, touching the newly sprouted flowers.

He chuckled. He took her hand and put a daffodil in it. "Sorry about today. I promise, I won't do those _stupid_ things again... to you," he promised, grinned and snickered to avoid awkwardness.

Katie smiled, "Promise?" she asked. He nodded, scratching his head.

"Wait. Where did you get this? It's not spring yet..." she asked, smelling the daffodil.

"I am Hermes' son after all."

* * *

**A/N: **Seven more one-shots to come. Before Travis totally win her heart XD Guess Travis really had all the fun in the end. Reviews will fire me up! haha Thanks for reading this!

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**


	2. What He Wants

**_What He Wants_**

* * *

"What's with Travis today?" campers murmured to each other as Katie Gardner walked past them with an irritated face and a Travis Stoll tailing her with a wide grin on his face. Katie arrived in the stables and stomped her feet in irritation.

"Ugh! Travis! Stop stalking me!" She turned to him, glaring.

"I wasn't," he answered casually, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Then what are you doing here?"

Travis looked around, "Oh, shoot! I didn't notice I have gone beyond the arena... Bye bye," he excused himself and walked off to the arena, or at least that's what Katie thought. He actually just stood behind the armory.

...

"Hi, Kates!" Travis greeted Katie as they met on the way to their respective cabins.

She rolled her eyes, "It's Katie. K-A-T-I-E, Katie. Got that?" she stated sternly, correcting her name.

"Yeah, sure, Kates."

"Ugh! I thought you said you understand?" she asked, almost yelling in annoyance.

"Yes, I do, Kates."

"It's Katie!"

"Kat... es." he said once again, as if doing it on purpose. Which was totally true. He was doing it on purpose.

"KATIE! Key-ti. Katie," now yelling, she taught him the right way to call her name.

"Kate... s," he replied again, emphasizing 's' more.

"KATIE. T-I-E. TI. Come on, say it!"

"It!" he exclaimed, clasping his hands in front of his chest.

_That's it_. She thought. Katie palmed her face lightly. "I give up..." she said, sighing and walked inside the Demeter's cabin with a tired face. That yelling sure made her jaws tired. He was just annoying and she couldn't even win. She could almost imagine his goofy grin.

...

"Hey, you know who's the goddess of seasons?" Travis asked, which made Katie almost jump out of her seat in surprise. She didn't know he was just sitting beside her in Greek Mythology class. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. _Relax, relax _she told herself. "Hey, I'm asking you." She heard him again and remembered his stupid question.

"Demeter," she replied curtly, trying to tolerate him and focusing more on the lessons.

"You know the god of messengers?"

There goes his idiotic questions again. "Seriously?" she hissed in disbelief, turning to him.

"Um... Who's seriously?" he asked, flipping through the pages of the book.

Katie's mouth remained open and gawked at him in disbelief. Travis noticed the stupid look she was giving and smiled. He closed her mouth, "I know, I know. I'm too hot, right? Drool later. After Greek Mythology," he teasedd, and looked back to his book. _He's unbelievable! _Katie yelled in her mind.

...

On the way to the volleyball court, Katie spotted a certain brown haired approaching her again. _Oh gods, no. _She thought to herself. She decided to just turn back and walk somewhere. Somewhere _far away_ from this boy. But before she could ever take a step she heard a chuckle. She sighed, he was really annoying today. She _must_ put an end to this. So, she just decided to face and confront him.

"You are so annoying, you know that?" she snorted, face forming a hostile scowl.

"Really, now?" Travis asked in taunt, taking steps closer to her.

"Overly annoying! What the Hades do you want?!"

"Oh, you know it," he answered calmly, as if her yelling wasn't a big thing. He now stands close to her, he leaned down to make their faces now only inches away from each other.

"I-I don't know..." she managed to utter though she was totally paralysed in their position. She couldn't move. She knows what was happening to her cheeks, it's burning with pink. She could see it. She could see her reflection in his bright blue eyes, she wouldn't want to take her eyes off of it either. It made her nervous and relaxed at the same time that she almost felt butterflies churning in her tummy. He sighed. She'd felt it. His breath that tickled her face and sent chills down to her spine.

"It's you. Silly," he finally spoke then grinned at her. He leaned more over, now his forehead touching hers and her face was now even redder. Katie gulped. Though somewhere in the back of her mind she didn't want this to be disturbed and so did Travis. But it seemed like the goddess of love weren't on there side today as they heard the call for their dinner.

Katie quickly pushed him away and ran off to the cabin's area.

Travis sighed and also ran to help Connor with their half-siblings and other cabin-mates.

...

_Try harder. _He reminded himself as he glanced at the Demeter's table.

* * *

**A/N: **Second. Thanks for those who added this to their Favourites and Story Alerts. And for the reviewer, thanks!

Almost forgot ^^" **I do not own Katie and Travis, so does PJO **xD


	3. Why Don't You Just Shut Up?

**_Why Don't You Just Shut Up?_**

* * *

It was the campers' favourite time... the Free Time. Everybody split up and started managing their own businesses.

Percy and Annabeth were of course going somewhere together again. The satyrs and dryads were working on the strawberry fields, the others were just simply playing whilst the Hephaestus cabin were contented in the Forges, the Aphrodite children kept searching about new couples amongst the campers. And even Nico di Angelo wasn't staying in his cabin and tried to somehow communicate with the other campers. Surely, it did seem a good day. And the Demeter campers could agree with that that they all planned to go to the strawberry fields to help the satyrs. They all believed it's a perfect day, not until Katie Gardener could ever swore to Styx... it was really NOT.

The campers from Hermes' cabin all burst out, with the mischievous twins, Travis and Connor Stoll leading the way. Everybody rolled their eyes at the arrogance they'd felt in the air.

"Let's go, before they ever ruin the day," Katie told her cabin-mates and started taking her steps out of the cabin area.

"Oh... It's you! Hey, you!" She heard some annoyingly familiar voice, yelling along with not-so-obvious silent snickers from behind. For all Katie knew, her name was not 'you' so she decided not to look back. But Travis would just not leave it like that. He ran toward Katie and held her shoulder firmly. Immediately, she stopped. "What in Tartarus are you up to, this time?" she asked, though not looking at him, Travis could sense her rolling her yes.

"I forgot your name..." he said, faking a grim in his voice. "Can I call you _mine_?" he added followed by a huge cocky grin on his face and the whole Hermes' cabin's cheered that soon the other Demeter children joined.

Katie could almost feel the heat on her face. She just didn't know if it's for anger... or something. But she really needed a comeback for that lame pick-up line.

"I don't care. Now, can you die?" sternly, she managed to utter and trotted her way to the strawberry fields with her half-siblings following her, before her day could get any worse. But just so she knew, Travis Stoll had already planned that out.

...

"Katie!" She heard out a call and turned to the speaker.

"What?" she asked, obviously annoyed after knowing who just called her, Connor Stoll. The aura just seemed unacceptable.

"You dropped something!" Connor announced loudly, in panic.

Startled at the information, her eyes widened, thinking it must be one of her important stuff, "Wh-what? Where?" she asked, looking around almost panicking.

"Travis' jaw!" He started chortling loudly whilst pointing at a gaping Travis near the stables as he stared at them.

She turned to Travis and could tell he was faking the gape. But she gotta admit, he looked funny there and tried her best to stifle a laugh, she almost forgot to whack Connor. _Almost_, but she did not.

"Uh-oh..." Connor mumbled and had already sprinted for his dear life.

Katie looked back at the now-grinning-Travis, holding back her smile, she managed to just roll her eyes and walk off. Travis sighed, maybe luckier next time?

...

"You must be a broom," Travis stated dreamily as Katie passed him by, enough to make her stop.

"I'm a demigod," she answered before walking off.

"You just swept me off my feet!" he yelled at her back. Again, his half-siblings we're just on full support and started cheering again.

But that didn't left Travis satisfied and followed her all the way to the canoe lake.

"You be the tree and I'll-"

"Travis! Shut up!" Katie yelled from the top of her lungs and sighed. That left Travis shocked, paralysed and speechless.

Why can't she just understand what he needs? Why can't she feel his sincerity? Why won't she give him a chance? He looked down at the ground, "Sorry..." he apologised before turning on his heel and left.

Minutes of silence, Katie just realised what she did and shut her eyes. She winced at every tinge of guilt eating her heart. What Travis was doing was not really a bad thing. It all just made sense to her. Now, it's her problem how to apologise to him. She didn't know why she had to, but she just felt the need to. It just wouldn't make her sleep if she wouldn't apologise to him.

...

Finally, after hours of looking for him, she found him in the arena. Slashing every dummy madly with a sword. She took all her courage and walked in.

After clearing her throat, "Kiss me if I'm wrong... but are you mad at me?" she didn't know why she had to tell such another lame pick-up line. She looked down and closed her eyes at the slightest of embarrassment she was feeling.

Travis stopped then turned at her. He's sweaty all over. Wiping his face with the sleeve of his shirt, he smirked his way to Katie.

She could feel fingers pushing her chin up. Katie opened one eye and saw him face to face with her.

"You are so very wrong," he said smirking as he moved closer to the very inch.

She knew what he's going to do... since she's 'wrong'. Katie shut her eyes once again slightly nervous that her first kiss would finally be taken. But she's just wrong. Instead, she felt his lips touching the tip of her nose. He then pulled away.

"You don't need car keys to drive me crazy." She heard him say one more stupid line again. She opened her eyes and saw him grinning like a maniac in front of her.

"Sh-shut up," she murmured, looking away to hide the blush across her face, with him chortling like an idiot.

* * *

**A/N: **Third. Idk how much I could still keep going. I don't feel really motivated at all.

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and also the pick-up lines in here.**


	4. Good Day, Good Night

_**Good Day, Good Night**_

* * *

_Dainty fingers dancing lithely in the air, strawberry vines complying to every move they make. Under the bright sunny sky, a brunette enjoying her company with the strawberry vine._

Travis Stoll enjoyed the scene he was seeing up from the tree he was sitting whilst looking through binoculars. He'd been sitting there even before the certain girl arrived like he really planned it out, or maybe it was just a daily routine to him.

Sure he always try to irritate her, to play pranks (though not only to her), to make her yell from the top of her lungs with his name. But what could he say? If he fail to accomplish those, would his day be ever complete?

He did not know when did _this_ start, but he's completely sure he had to finish it. In a way he always try to annoy her, he felt he was only pushing her further from him. Maybe today he would try a different plan.

_A really different one_.

...

"Ugh! I am a daughter of Demeter... what the Hades could possibly go wrong?" complained the brunette in the strawberry fields. Her green eyes glaring down at the vines. Earlier, everything was just fine, the vines obeyed, strawberries grow before it suddenly became stubborn and now wouldn't comply to her fingers. She grumbled and decided to just get out of the fields. But she heard clicking of tongue from behind her.

"I don't believe this! Katie Gardner is getting dull with her gardening skills!" the tall, curly brown-haired boy mocked loudly and his cheeks puffed up as he try to stifle his laugh.

"Travis Stoll..." the brunette growled at the annoying sight.

Travis had gave in and now laughing his arse off the grassy ground.

"Shut up, Stoll! I'm just tired." He finally quieted down. "Hmph. Let's see you try to control them, then," she challenged the boy. Sure, for her, he was just a no-good son of Hermes who knew nothing but to nick, play pranks, and irritate her guts. She was so assured that he wouldn't be anywhere connected to agriculture.

He smirked and stood up, as if accepting her challenge and took a small tube from his pocket. Katie's eyes narrowed at it. She noticed there were wholes on the tube as Travis put the other end in his mouth and started blowing it.

_A pipe_. She thought but just smirked, only the satyrs could do it. She nodded arrogantly as she heard him play, feeling so assured he would fail.

...

_Thin lips blowing a pipe, how could he ever play it so nice? Every sound from the tube is such a music, even the strawberries grow out to hear it._

Katie's eyes gleamed greenly, though startled, the marvel couldn't hide from her eyes. _How?_ was all she could ever wonder. The sound was such a music to her ears, though music wasn't her forte and pretty sure also wasn't his. But how could he play it so good? Even the vines bore fruits. Maybe he was a satyr. Katie thought and chortled silently in her mind. Remind her to take those fake legs of his after the fruits bear.

Now done, he took the small tube out of his mouth and grinned proudly at her. Katie arched a brow. Travis knew it, "how the Hades did you do that?" was the question tingling her mind. He didn't know either, he just tried it out whenever he watch the satyrs. He marvelled at the sight of green fields with fresh red strawberries to compliment the beautiful sight, when suddenly, delicate hands tugged his trousers. His brows furrowed and looked down.

"What are you doing, Katie?" he asked, poker-faced at the kneeling brunette that was pulling his trousers.

"You're a satyr! How long have you been hiding this?" She continued with her actions.

Travis' eyes narrowed, "I'm not," he said.

Katie stood up, hands akimbo and an eyebrow raised. "How did you do that then? You don't even care about the nature."

"Who says I don't? Hey, I love my brother. Oh, R.I.P., Lord bro," Travis protested and closed his eyes for a moment for his last words.

"Brother?... Connor died? Connor cares about the nature?" Katie exclaimed almost freaking out.

"I have lots of brothers and one of them is... well..." Travis explained a little, his eyes half-lidded.

Katie stopped blabbing and now her time to stare poker-faced at him. "You don't mean..." she trailed off in monotone. Travis nodded and grinned.

"Just like you and Queen Persephone and Thalia and Lord Ares and Percy and Triton... yeah."

"Oh."

In the silence, as they both watched the field, something occurred to them. For Katie, it seemed to be an odd without an annoying Stoll irritating her whilst for Travis, it's totally different not getting yelled at by Gardner. Katie glanced back at him from the corner of her eyes. It made her smile knowing that somehow, they have something in common which involves nature. Travis glanced at the smiling Katie from the corner of his bright blue eyes and realised how much more beautiful she was when she's not mad. Overwhelmed by the great silence and awkwardness, he decided to break it by clearing his throat.

Katie blinked. "Hey, can you do that again?" she asked.

"Magic word first."

"_Please,_" she added and her eyes.

Travis grinned, "My pleasure." He then started playing the pipe once again.

...

After spending time together in the fields, miraculously not fighting, Travis knew how much progress he'd made but some hesitation still bugs inside of him.

After the sing-along, he decided to walk with her up to her cabin.

"Good night," he said without any hint of mock, instead pure sincerity in his voice and smiled.

Katie nodded, "Good night."

"Hey wait!" Travis called out and Katie immediately walked back to him with her questioning eyes. "You forgot something," he informed.

"Uh, what?"

"My good night kiss."

She stared, sort of annoyed at him. His grin disappeared and looked down, he's just not really good when it's not for nicking or playing pranks. He continued to stare down, feeling ashamed of what he'd just said and decided to just go back to his own cabin. But a hand stopped him, dainty fingers wrapping his wrist. When he looked back, he felt soft lips touched his cheek which sent heat across his face.

"I hope that was enough. Thank you and good night."He heard her last words for tonight and saw her got back inside her cabin.

He would've wanted to jump around and squeal in happiness but that would be too gay. The dreamy smile on his face made his half-siblings wonder what could he possibly get so good for the day.

It really was a good day and good night for him.

* * *

**A/N: **As for this chapter, I really couldn't think of anything in common for Katie and Travis. After lots of fights, I think they really deserve a little peace... I hope you'd like.

And also, sorry, the very last chapter might take longer. I was having some writer's block regarding this story. But, I promise I wouldn't leave it without getting them together ^^ And if you noticed this A/N, yes, I've edited this story. But, don't worry. No plot changes. Just the grammar ^^" though I know I still had left some flaws. But I hope it would be unnoticeable. Thank you for those who keep waiting!

Of course, I wouldn't forget that** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians **xD


End file.
